Mistakes, Misunderstandings and Mishaps
by Hyde Lover
Summary: -COMPLETED- This is just a short little story about the gang. Thanks to everyone who reviewed.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first 70's Show fic, please be gentle with reviews. Also this is mainly about Hyde, Kelso and Jackie but I will do my best to include as much everyone else as possible, the first few chapters will basically focus on them though. This is right after Jackie is left with decision.  
  
Part I  
  
'You have to choose Jackie, which one of us is it?' The words kept ringing in her head. How the hell could she make a decision like that? Was it Michael Kelso, the man who had cheated on her numerous times - yet he was her first love. She would always have a place in her heart for him. Should she pick Steven Hyde? The guy who put her out of her misery just to send her right back? But he was different, man was he different.  
  
Suddenly her phone rang and she was shaken out of her thoughts. She leaned over from her bed and picked up the phone off her beside table.  
  
"Hello?" she said monotonously staring at her white carpet with a bored expression on her face.  
  
"Jackie, it's Donna." Donna Pinciotti said in an attentive tone.  
  
"Hi Donna.." Jackie sighed looking straight down her voice trailing with every syllable.  
  
"Jackie I called to warn you, Hyde and Kelso are on their way to your house now, have you decided?" Jackie's face lit up with fear.  
  
"They're coming here.NOW?" she said jumping up off her bed.  
  
"I tried to stop them, but they wouldn't listen."  
  
"They can't come over here! What am I gunna do Donna?" she exclaimed.  
  
"You can come here if you want,"  
  
"No, you know that's where they'll look next if they were already at Eric's."  
  
"Well then you could-" A loud banging noise pulled Jackie's attention to her door.  
  
"It's too late --- they're here." Jackie said and put the phone down. She looked at the door. It was being banged on again.  
  
"JACKIE WE KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!" came the voice of Kelso. She sighed and slowly walked over to her door. She slowly unlocked it. As soon as Kelso heard the clicking noise he practically ripped the door open. Jackie was afraid and she jumped back, huddled all the way in the corner of her room. Hyde followed Kelso in. They both stood before her.  
  
"You know why we're here." Hyde said sternly.  
  
"You have to pick, right here, right now!" Kelso said making pointing gestures at the floor. She looked at them both with tears welling up in her eyes. She took a deep breath and looked at the ground, covering her face with her hands. She shook her head lightly and looked at both of them. In a soft but strong voice she said,  
  
"I'm not going to give a long speech about what I feel about you guys, so I guess I'm just going to come right out and say it." Both men were very eager, waiting to settle this once and for all.  
  
"I want to be with --- I want to be with..god this is hard," she said quietly. "I want to be with Steven." The room was silent. Jackie's cheeks were now getting flooded with tears. Kelso looked at Hyde, then back at Jackie, then as he turned for the door he murmured,  
  
"Fine." And slammed it shut behind him. Hyde slowly but silently moved towards her, opening his arms to embrace her. She cried in his arms softly and he just stood there holding her. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for reviewing if you did. Also I'd like to just note that I'm not very good at writing funny stuff like the show is, but I will try my best. Also I'm going to try to make the chapters longer. This weekend I can do a lot of writing if I get lots of reviews. Also one last thing, when Fez is speaking I'm not going to spell the words the way they would sound out of his mouth, so just apply his accent to the words on your own.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
That night, Kelso was in his room lying awake in his bed. He was very upset, and it wasn't like all the rest of the times when he was counting on getting back together with Jackie, he was truly devastated. He heard a faint knock on his door.  
  
"Kelso its Donna, can I come in?" Donna asked with concern and worry in her voice. No answer. Kelso was still in shock from Jackie's decision so that he didn't notice anything else. Donna slowly opened the door and peered in. "Kelso?" she said and opened the door wide enough so she could get through, then she closed it behind her.  
  
She sat on the edge of his bed. He didn't look up, or even acknowledge her presence.  
  
"Hey." She said. "So how are you doing?" He sorta shrugged and mumbled something she couldn't understand. "Look, Kelso, I know this must be really hard for you, but lying around here won't make it any better." He mumbled something else which she couldn't understand. "How 'bout I take you to the Sizzler? - I'll buy you a triple thick shake and fries." she said endearingly.  
  
"With cherries?" he muddled.  
  
"Lots of cherries." Donna clapped. Kelso sighed and Donna grinned at her success of making Kelso get out of bed.  
  
When they got to the Sizzler, Donna noticed some familiar faces inside, she didn't want to take any chances.  
  
"Wait here for a minute," she told Kelso and went in to confirm her thoughts. She saw in a booth Hyde and Jackie, she tried to make an escape before they noticed her but she wasn't quick enough.  
  
"Hey Donna." Jackie said drinking a shake with Hyde's arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Hey guys..I just came to get a quick shake.Fez is showing me how to balance a spoon on my earlobe.so I gotta go." She lied and made a quick getaway to the exit.  
  
"Donna it's cold out here!" Kelso complained and pushed the door open before she could get out.  
  
Jackie looked up. "Michael?" she said, stretching out the 'Mich' part. Kelso turned his head and saw the two of them.  
  
"Why did you bring me here Donna?" Kelso said starting to get really angry.  
  
"I didn't know they were gunna be here," she said trying to calm him down. Kelso immediately charged for the booth and jumped on the table and started punching Hyde. Hyde pushed Kelso over taking the table with him.  
  
"STOP!" Jackie screamed, but they didn't listen. Hyde jumped on Kelso and started beating his face. Kelso tumbled over making Hyde the bottom man and punched his face. Kelso stood up and started kicking Hyde everywhere, including his manhood. Hyde crouched in pain, holding his stomach.  
  
"Break it up or I'll call the police!" The manager of the Sizzler came rushing from behind. Kelso spit on Hyde and stormed out, Donna following. "Now get out!" he told the two. Jackie knelt down to aid Hyde. She helped him get up and noticed his bloody nose. She opened her purse and pulled out a few tissues and handed them to him. He covered his nose and held it there as Jackie helped him out and into the backseat of his car.  
  
"Gimme your keys I'm driving you home." She said holding her hand out. Her voice was filled with anger and disappointment. He took them out of his pocket with his free hand and dropped them in her hand.  
  
Meanwhile, Donna was reluctantly chasing after Kelso. They were already in his neighborhood.  
  
"Kelso stop!" she called running out of breath. He ignored her and continued for his house. "If you stop I'll flash you!" she said.  
  
"That's not gunna work this time!" Kelso said. When he got to his house, he got into his driveway and threw open the door to his van.  
  
"Where are you going?" she said stopping.  
  
"Just leave me alone!" he yelled from inside and pulled out of his driveway. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks so much to the people who reviewed my story. Also to stevenhydesgirl the reason that he appeared weak towards Kelso cause Kelso had so much anger focused on him he could practically rip him apart. But your right, on any given day, Hyde could beat him to the ground.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Kelso didn't know where he was going; he just wanted to get out of Point Place and away from the people who lived there. He drove and drove all night until his eyes just couldn't stay open. He parked his van outside a motel and since he didn't have money to get a room, he just slept in the back of the van.  
  
"Come on Jackie, please say something." Hyde pleaded as he leaned towards the front. Most of the ride had been silent - and that's never the case if Jackie has anything to do with it. She ignored him and turned the radio on. He sighed deeply and leaned back again. When they got to Foreman's house she parked and got out. Hyde helped himself out and stood in front of an upset Jackie.  
  
She held the keys out and he opened his hand for her to drop them in, and she did. He put them in his pocket and both stood there, waiting for the other to do or say something.  
  
"I'm sorry." He finally said. He was being sincere, and she could see it. But she wasn't going to let an 'I'm sorry' work.  
  
"I asked you to stop," she said. "and you didn't."  
  
"Yeah but," he began.  
  
"Steven!"  
  
"Ok, ok, no excuses, I made a mistake, I'm sorry." He came closer to hug her, but she stepped back.  
  
"I just need a night to get over it." She said and walked out of the driveway.  
  
Hyde sighed and made his way down to the basement. When he walked in he saw Eric, Donna and Fez all sitting around the TV watching Charlie's Angels.  
  
"Hey Hyde." Eric said not taking his eyes off the TV. When he finally did, he almost fell of his chair. "What happened to you?"  
  
"Did you step on a pitchfork by accident? Cause it happened to me once, all you have to do is get some lime juice and a little piece of-" Fez said.  
  
"No you idiot! I was with Jackie and-"  
  
"JACKIE beat YOU up?" Fez said and began laughing hysterically. That earned him a hard slap to the back of his head from Hyde.  
  
"Kelso came barging in like a bull caught on fire and he came right at me. Donna was there, she knows."  
  
"Wait, Donna, you knew about this?" Eric said turning to her.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Why didn't you tell us?"  
  
"Cause there's nothing to tell, it's not our business." She said.  
  
"But we tell each other everything, I thought-"  
  
"Does it really matter? You know now, so drop it." Eric knew better than to continue the argument, it couldn't end up in a good way. He sunk in his seat and watched the screen. Hyde limped into his room and Donna followed him.  
  
"Hey." She said. "Are you ok?"  
  
"I'll be fine." He said. "So why didn't you tell Foreman?"  
  
"Well, because I thought you would come in here and make up some story to make it look like Kelso didn't beat the crap out of you."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Listen, Kelso ran away, I don't know where he went, but I think we should find him."  
  
"Let him go where he wants to go, he can fall off a cliff for all I care." Hyde said. Donna looked at him and lowered her eyebrows.  
  
"You know that's not true."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Look, I know Jackie's your girlfriend and she's my friend and all, but you were friends with Kelso longer than you even liked Jackie. You guys let a girl get in between you two; I don't understand how you guys could let that happen."  
  
"Like you said, Donna, it's not your business." 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks so much for reviewing guys. I'm pretty much improvising the story here so I don't have anything specific planned for the future but when it comes, it comes. I do have just one thing that I think some of you guys will like. If you have any ideas that you might want to happen AIM me @ Wonton Stalker.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Fine." Donna said and left his room. She felt really bad. Eric was mad at her, Hyde was mad at her and Kelso was mad at her too. "I'm going home guys." She said as she passed Eric and Fez.  
  
"See ya." Eric said as she exited. She went to her house and up to her room. She wanted to cry, but she told herself to be strong. She locked the door and went over to her desk. She opened the bottom drawer and rummaged for a minute and pulled out a shoe box. She went over to her bed and sat down with the shoe box in her lap.  
  
She opened it and searched around for something. When she found it, she pulled out what looked a photo album, except it didn't have the slots to put the pictures in, they were taped on. She slowly opened it and looked at pictures of her and her parents, her and Eric and her and the gang. She turned to the middle and in the top corner; a small picture attached by a paper clip caught her eye. She slowly slipped the clip off and picked up the picture.  
  
It was Hyde picking her up on his 14th birthday. She remembered it clearly at just that moment. He had just opened the present she gave him; two tickets to a Led Zeppelin concert that he really wanted to go to. He was so excited he just picked her up and spun her around.  
  
A tear escaped Donna's eye. She clipped it back and turned the page before she would let herself cry. It wasn't any better on the next page; it was Hyde and Kelso wrestling in Eric's backyard. Naturally Hyde was on top and Eric and Donna were observing from a distance. She closed the book before she could see any more.  
  
She immediately called the Foreman's. Kitty picked up.  
  
"Hi Mrs. Foreman, is Hyde there?" Donna said trying to contain herself.  
  
"Oh yes Donna, just a sec." Kitty answered in her happy little voice. About 10 seconds later Hyde picked up.  
  
"Hello?" he said in his smooth, carefree voice.  
  
"Hyde?" she said with pain in her voice.  
  
"Donna? What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Can we just meet somewhere? I need to talk to you."  
  
"Um sure, how about Fatso Burger? I'm kinda hungry anyway."  
  
"Whatever just be there." Donna said and they hung up.  
  
Meanwhile, Kelso was trying hard to go to sleep but police sirens kept him up. He decided to go and walk around for a while. As he passed the motel, he heard screams and hitting sounds. He slowly peeked from behind a corner and saw a woman getting teased and beat by some guy who looked about 30.  
  
"Hey! Stop!" Kelso said and ran up to the guy and pushed him into the brick wall of the motel. Kelso channeled all his anger for Hyde to the guys and beat him with all the might he had left. He turned around to help the girl and was shocked. "Laurie?" 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks SO much for reviewing guys! I love leaving you all in suspense.hehe.The plot will start to get more complicated.that's about all I'm gunna say about it. Also, the whole Red having a heart attack and Laurie marrying Fez never happened.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Kelso?" Laurie managed to blurt. She was shivering from fear and her voice was cracking and very weak.  
  
"Laurie, what are you doing here?"  
  
"What are YOU doing here?" she said.  
  
"It's a long story, let's just say Point Place isn't somewhere I should be right now. Are you ok?"  
  
"Do I look ok?" she asked. Kelso took a step back and examined her. Her left cheek had a red hand print, her hair was all messy, her lip was bleeding and she was quivering.  
  
"Come on." He said and helped her to his van. "So how did you get here.and who was that guy?"  
  
"I was driving around with some friends and we went to a bar and I met this guy and he asked if I wanted to come outside for a smoke and to talk so I did and suddenly he reached for my pocket and swiped all my money so I started chasing him and we got all the way up here and when he realized that there was no one else around he could do whatever he wanted with me so I screamed and he started hitting me.then you came."  
  
"Well that sucks." Kelso remarked being his oh so sensitive self.  
  
"So where's your rich bitch girlfriend?" Kelso shot her an evil glance when she said 'rich bitch'.  
  
"I don't want to talk about that right now." He said. Laurie raised an eyebrow and a sly grin spread across her face.  
  
"So." she said putting her arm on his shoulder. Kelso looked at her and her arm.  
  
"Look Laurie, maybe we shouldn't be doing this."  
  
"What? You always wanted to fool around with me!"  
  
"Yeah but that was different!"  
  
"How?"  
  
"It just is." He said and turned his head in a different direction. It's just like Kelso to fool around with Laurie while he with Jackie and not fool around with her when he's not.  
  
"So watsup Donna?" Hyde said when he spotted her sitting at a table at Fatso Burger.  
  
"I don't know what's wrong with me lately. Kelso definitely hates me, you hate me and Eric hates me too." She said looking down at her hands. He sat down across from her.  
  
"I don't hate you." he said taking his sunglasses off.  
  
"You don't?"  
  
"Naw, I just, well, never mind." He said putting his glasses back on.  
  
"See, now I'm gonna say 'what' and you'll say 'forget it' and then I'll keep nagging you and then you'll get mad and leave."  
  
"Foreman would never hate you.just because you didn't tell him about the fight at the sizzler?" Hyde said changing the subject. He knew she was right about the Kelso thing, he didn't want to admit it.  
  
"He seemed really upset.and it's not like I did anything wrong, I'm allowed to keep some things to myself right?"  
  
"Of course you are. But that's not why you wanted to talk to me."  
  
"Yeah it is." she said looking confused.  
  
"You wouldn't call me all the way down here this late to talk about stupid junior high problems. Tell me the real reason." Donna thought about it for a while. She knew he was right, he could see right through her.he always could. A few tears ran down her cheeks. 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews. If you want me to r/r your story just put it in your review, but don't put it in if it's a spoiler through the new season. Thanks.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"I don't know what's wrong with me." Donna finally said.   
  
"Nothing's wrong with you," he said rubbing her arm.  
  
"Suddenly stupid little things start to bother me. Like the other day, Eric wore that hideous red shirt with the yellow stripes. I never use to pay attention to his shirts. Somehow that shirt just ruined our whole date. I couldn't even concentrate on what he was saying, not that I could anyway since talks too slow and every other word out of his mouth is some pigish joke that I don't have time to understand since I'm too caught up complaining about my chicken because usually it comes with 3 vegatables and I got 4. What does the restauarant think I don't get enough nutrition or something? I'm taller than everyone there, I hate being tall. You know what else?" Donna said all too fast.  
  
"Woah, Donna, calm down!" Hyde said putting his hands on her arms. He got up and walked over to her side of the table and stood in front of her. She started to cry. He bent down and hugged her.  
  
"My pants don't fit anymore." she mumbled as she was crying.  
  
"Hey, um, Donna," Hyde began as they pulled apart. "You don't think you might be...you know..." his voice kind of trailed. She looked at him and wiped her face with her sleeve.  
  
"I don't know." she whispered.  
  
When Kelso woke up, he looked around his van which was moving by the way. He looked down and noticed his fly was down. He immediatly panicked and stood up bumping his head against the roof of the car.  
  
"Oww!" he exclaimed and grabbed his head with his right hand. He stumbled to the front where Laurie was driving. "YOU RAPED ME!" he yelled. She looked at him like he was an idiot, which he clearly was.  
  
"I didn't rape you, you loon." she said and shook her head.  
  
"Then why is my fly down?" he said putting his hands on his hips.  
  
"Because when you came back from your bathroom break last night you forgot to zip it up and I didn't want to say anything because it was funny." Kelso looked out the window and saw a sign and started to laugh. "What's so funny?"  
  
"The sign said 'Welcome to Pint Place'...what kind of place is named 'Pint Place'?" he said and started laughing hysterically.  
  
"Not Pint Place, you idiot! Point Place!" she said.  
  
"What? No! Turn this car around! I'm not suppose to be here right now!"  
  
"Too late." she said like she could care less...which at this point she really couldn't.  
  
"DAMNIT!" he yelled.  
  
  
  
Hyde helped Donna out of Fatso Burger and towards his car.  
  
"Oh my god, Hyde, what if I am pregnant? What am I gonna do?" she whispered and started to shake.  
  
  
  
"Listen, Donna, maybe this is something you should be discussing with Foreman. I mean, if you are, it's his, right?"  
  
"Of course it is! -- if there is something to be his that is."  
  
"Right." 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks SO much for the reviews. Long weekend again so if you guys review enough I'll write more ( Also I don't know if they had pregnancy tests in the 70's, but in my story they do.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
When they got to the Foreman's, Hyde got out of the car while Donna just sat there still partially shocked that there was a possibility that she could be pregnant. Hyde leaned against the open window and stuck his head in.  
  
"You ok?" Donna looked up at him and lightly shook her head. "Hey come on, it'll be ok." He said coming around to her side and opening the door.  
  
"I don't want Eric to know about it yet." She said.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"You know how he is, he'll make a huge deal out of it and there is still a 50/50 that I'm not, and right now I don't want to go through that."  
  
"Ok,"  
  
"Will you do me a favor?"  
  
"Sure." He said running his fingers through his hair.  
  
"Would you go to the store and get a pregnancy test? I don't want the risk of anyone I know seeing me buying one." Donna said.  
  
"Um --- me?" he said scratching his head.  
  
"You're the only one who knows there's a possibility and I don't want anyone else finding out."  
  
"I guess I could." He said shrugging.  
  
"Thanks SO much." She said and hugged him. He hugged her back quickly and they broke apart.  
  
The next day, Hyde went to a convenience store and looked both ways to see if anyone he knew was around, luckily there wasn't. He made a dash to the isle with the pregnancy tests and grabbed the first one he saw. He was about to exit (without paying, of course) when he heard an irritably familiar voice call,  
  
"Steven!" He turned around to Jackie. He hid the test in his sleeve so she wouldn't see.  
  
"Hi Jackie. I thought you were mad at me?"  
  
"I said I needed a night to get over it, and I did. So waddya buy?" she said in her excited voice opening his clenched hands. When she saw nothing she dropped his hands and without thinking, he let his arms hang straight and the pregnancy test fell out and hit the floor. "What's that?" she said as if she was catching onto something. She bent down and picked it up.  
  
"Um,"  
  
"A pregnancy test? Who is this for?" she said crossing her arms.  
  
"Do - lores." He said 'disguising' Donna's name.  
  
"Who's Dolores?"  
  
"My sister?"  
  
"Steven Hyde! You don't have a sister! I can't BELIEVE you cheated on me with some skank named Dolores AND you got her pregnant! What are you and Michael like exact copies of each other?"  
  
"No! Jackie, listen -"  
  
"I'm sick of your excuses! Why can't you just tell the truth the first time I ask you something?"  
  
"We-"  
  
"I don't wanna hear it!" she yelled and ran out of the store.  
  
Jackie went to Eric's house to pick up the sweater she left in his basement last week. When she got in she slammed the door shut and stomped to the couch where her sweater lay.  
  
"Whoa, what's wrong with you?" Eric said.  
  
"I just found out Hyde was cheating on me with some home wrecker and he got her pregnant!" she said.  
  
"Oh my god." Eric said.  
  
"I know!"  
  
"No, I mean, oh my god I know who it is!"  
  
"Some girl named Dolores!"  
  
"No, not Dolores, Do ONNA!" he emphasized.  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Yeah! I saw them last night in the driveway! They were hugging and stuff! Now I know why!" Eric yelled and put his hands up to his face.  
  
"What are we gonna do?"  
  
"SHUTUP YOU DUMBASSES!" Red yelled from the kitchen.  
  
"Instead of just telling them we know about them, we could get them back!"  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well," Eric began. Now, it wasn't likely for Eric to act so childish in these types of situations, but he was so caught up he just couldn't resist. As for Jackie, well, one might have thought she would be bawling by now, but she was too angry to shed any tears. 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I missed one of the episodes of That 70's Show yesterday since I was babysitting, but I watched Dude Where's My Car for like the 36th time. Gave me a little Kelso inspiration. Hope you like.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
When Kelso and Laurie got to the Foreman's, Laurie stepped out and waited for Kelso, who just sat there as if he was waiting for something.  
  
"Well?" Laurie said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Aren't you going to see my loser brother or something?"  
  
"Um no."  
  
Meanwhile, down in the basement, Eric and Jackie were scheming.  
  
"Ok, so when the door opens, we go, ok?" Eric said.  
  
"Ok." Jackie confirmed.  
  
"Shh, I hear footsteps!" Eric said. The knob turned and the door opened. Laurie walked in to find Jackie and Eric making out on the floor. She looked at them and started laughing and pointing.  
  
"Hey Kelso, you better come in here!" Laurie yelled. Eric and Jackie broke apart in shock.  
  
"What? No!" Jackie said.  
  
"We wasted it on Laurie!" Eric said.  
  
"What?" Kelso said walking in to see Jackie still lying on Eric on the floor.  
  
"Michael!"  
  
"Oh my god," Kelso said trying to be calm.  
  
"No, Michael, wait," Jackie said getting up.  
  
"First you pick Hyde over me, and then you go cheating on him with Foreman?" Kelso said still majorly shocked. "Foreman, what about Donna?"  
  
"What about Donna?" Hyde said coming in. He looked down at Jackie and Eric. "Jackie!?!"  
  
"That's right Steven! I love Eric, and Eric loves me, and we're having an affair!" Jackie said crossing her arms.  
  
"Wait, what? That wasn't part of the plan." Eric complained.  
  
"What plan? What are you talking about?" Kelso said.  
  
"Who's having an affair?" Donna said coming in.  
  
"Donna!" Eric said trying to get Jackie off him.  
  
"Eric! What the hell are you doing?" Donna yelled. "Hyde, do you not see your girlfriend all over Eric?"  
  
"I'LL KILL YOU FOREMAN!" Hyde said jumping on him.  
  
"ME TOO!" Donna said getting in on the Eric-beating action. Laurie was over by the washing machine this whole time just laughing her ass off.  
  
"STEVEN GET YOUR HANDS OFF ERIC RIGHT NOW!" Jackie yelled. Hyde let Donna continue while he got off and stood in front of Jackie.  
  
"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?" he said throwing his arms up.  
  
"How could I do this to YOU? How could YOU cheat on me with DONNA and then get her pregnant while she's still dating ERIC?!" Donna got off Eric when she heard this and said,  
  
"WHAT? I'm not cheating on Eric!"  
  
"Eric saw you guys hugging yesterday!" Jackie said.  
  
"So?" Donna went over to Kelso and hugged him.  
  
"Does THAT mean I'm cheating on Eric?"  
  
"No, it means your cheating on Steven who you're cheating on Eric with!" Jackie said.  
  
"NO Jackie!" Hyde said. "Remember when I saw you and Kelso on the couch and I thought you were cheating on me?"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Well this is like that!"  
  
"Wait, you were comforting Donna?" Jackie said uncrossing her arms.  
  
"Now you're getting it!"  
  
"Why?" Jackie said and then thought back to the pregnancy test. "Oh.so it's ERIC'S baby!"  
  
"Wait, Donna you're pregnant?" Eric said just barely able to sit up. 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys. I've found that songs like "Emily" by bowling for soup and "In This Diary" by the Ataris give me inspiration, so if you know good songs like that put them in your reviews. Also I'm not following the actual story of the show with the whole Bob and Midge thing so whenever Donna's family is mentioned it's usually just Bob and Midge separated.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"Hah! This is better than mom drunk!" Laurie exclaimed. Donna looked around at everyone.  
  
"Maybe we should talk about this more privately ---" she said in a softer voice.  
  
"I think that's our cue to leave." Hyde said motioning towards the door. As everyone filed out, Laurie included, Eric stood up.  
  
"Well are you?" he said.  
  
Outside, Kelso could not calm down.  
  
"What is going on? I'm SO confused!" he said pacing quickly in a circle.  
  
"What else is new?" Hyde said and smirked.  
  
"Yeah." Jackie fake-agreed to try to keep Hyde in a good mood.  
  
"I'm still angry at you." He said to her.  
  
"And I'm still angry at you!" she shot back and crossed her arms turning around.  
  
"What are you angry at me for? You're the one making out with Foreman!"  
  
"You lied to me!"  
  
"I was only protecting Donna!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"She didn't want anyone to know until she was positive!"  
  
Donna was hesitating.  
  
"I don't know." She said.  
  
"How come Hyde knew about this before me?" he said empathetically.  
  
"Because I know you, you would get all worked up over it, and there's still a chance it's nothing."  
  
"Do you see me worked up now? Do I look excited to you?"  
  
"Well you would be if me and Hyde didn't beat the crap out of you." She said smiling a bit, biting her lower lip.  
  
"That's not funny!"  
  
"No, it kinda is." She said, now laughing.  
  
"But seriously Donna, why couldn't you get a pregnancy test yourself?"  
  
"Think about it Eric, what if someone I know saw me buying one? Then they'd tell someone and it would get around to you guys before I even got the results. Oh yeah and don't think you're off the hook for kissing Jackie!"  
  
"Oh," Jackie said timidly. "I'm sorry Steven." Wow, Jackie was being really sincere. Honestly, how many times does Jackie apologize and admit she's wrong?  
  
"What?" he said as if he didn't hear her correctly.  
  
"I'm sorry." She repeated. "I respect you for honoring Donna."  
  
"So you forgive me?" he said taking his sunglasses off. She nodded as he came closer to her.  
  
A/N: Haha, I left you guys in suspense yet again! Is she or isn't she? Well, more reviews equal quicker updates, so tell your friends to r/r! 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Ok, ok, I promise you will find out in this chapter if she is or not, I kept you waiting long enough.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
"I'm gunna go to one of those clinic things, where you get the results in an hour, do you wanna come?" Donna said turning for the door. Eric looked up, and his expression told Donna that he was thinking hard over this.  
  
"Yeah I think so." He said walking towards her. When they got outside, to find everyone still spread out on the Foreman lawn, Donna said,  
  
"We're going to go find out guys, but don't call me tonight, I'll tell you guys tomorrow." Eric and Donna proceeded to the Vista Cruiser and pulled out of the driveway.  
  
"Steven I think it was very sweet what you did for Donna." Jackie said wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
"What can I say?" he said putting his arms around her waist. A sly grin spread across Jackie's face as she let go. She pulled Hyde down to the basement. He got the idea.  
  
"Wait a minute, I'll be right back." She said and hurried back to the lawn where she found Kelso and Laurie making out. Well Kelso has a whole new attitude towards things now doesn't he? Her expression fell as she went back to the basement.  
  
"You ok?" Hyde said as she sat down next to him. She nodded.  
  
"Um, Steven?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you mind if we just talk tonight?"  
  
"Um, ok I guess."  
  
"Thanks." She said and smiled. She put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.  
  
"So what do you want to talk about?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Jackie? Jacks?" he looked down at her. There she was, a sleeping beauty. He carefully got up and replaced his shoulder with a pillow and sat in a chair watching her.  
  
"Is it done yet?" Eric said getting really irritated and nervous.  
  
"Eric! It takes an hour it's only been 15 minutes!" Donna said trying to calm him down. They were standing outside the clinic, both nervous, both anxious to find out.  
  
"Come on, I think we should go for a walk." He said getting up and offering his hand. She took it and got up with him.  
  
"Do you know wanna know what I've been thinking about?" Donna asked after a few minutes silence.  
  
"Ok."  
  
"I've been thinking that if I'm not, then I'm going to be abstinent."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because it could happen again, and I don't want either of us to be forced into a marriage we're not ready for."  
  
"Oh. I guess I can respect that." He turned his head and in a nasty expression mouthed 'damn'.  
  
Soon enough another 45 minutes had passed and Donna and Eric were back in the clinic.  
  
"Here are your results," a lady behind the desk said handing Donna the test. Donna and Eric looked at it. Both shocked at first. When they left the clinic the first thing Donna did was jump and scream,  
  
"YES! HALLELUYAH!" Eric hugged her and she hugged him back.  
  
Later that night, when Donna got home, she called Hyde.  
  
"Hyde, oh my god, guess what!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm not pregnant!!!" she said with joy in every word. 


End file.
